


被骑士1的唧唧卡住了怎么办

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 是个傻屌文。很短。





	被骑士1的唧唧卡住了怎么办

事态发展如此将近十五分钟后，他才渐渐冷静下来。已经快天亮了，炉火黯淡，他开始感觉到冷。  
几个小时前在酒吧勾搭上的骑士还在摸着下巴想办法。两个人对上眼，骑士尴尬地笑了。这种别扭的笑让他克制不住骂人的欲望，唇间忍不住蹦出了一句“蠢货。”  
有人骑着陆行鸟从他身边经过，泥点溅在他擦得增光发亮的装甲上，主人总露出类似的笑容。就仿佛意味着，不过是点小意外，别怪罪我。  
战士翻了个白眼，倒回床上。他跨着腿，仿佛平面壁画中正在奔跑的人。骑士又试着往外动了动，连带着他的胯，仿佛小穴要从屁股里被拽出来。  
战士吓了一跳，支起上身：“你的鸡巴不受控制吗？还是鸡巴自己长了个脑子？”  
骑士遭受不住这么粗鲁的呵斥，一时间也无从为自己辩解。下体正插在战士的屁股里，无法，他抵着战士的臀，两手撑在战士身两侧，一头顶在战士胃上来了个土下座。  
“实在抱歉，阁下。大概是春天来了，.....我也不知道怎么会这样。好像是喝了奇怪的东西。我、我也不清楚，大概是昨天见到新武器太兴奋了吧……”  
骑士想起来前半宿在酒吧似乎点了杯季节特供。都有什么原料来着，琴酒，樱花，薄荷，木天蓼果。  
战士盯着骑士的目光充满轻蔑。  
“我看你是脑子长在鸡巴上了吧。“  
“万分抱歉。”  
文邹邹的骑士又朝战士的胃头槌，战士感觉他自己快吐了。骑士的尺寸相当优秀，刚进去的时候战士满足得直翻白眼。现在骑士的阴茎还硬着，射精之后球节并没有消下去，卡在小穴里面。骑士一动他就感觉肚子里翻江倒海。  
“我白天有事，七点就出发。拔不出来还可以切掉。”  
“硬拔出来也不是不行。我学过一些急救知识，如果大出血了可以深仁厚泽您。”  
“蠢货。”战士想了想似乎不太确切，“蠢猫。”  
前半夜他还在饥渴地跪在地上浪叫着让骑士深喉，如今真的要靠深仁厚泽保命了？  
队友还有三个小时就来敲门了，为了挽留颜面，事到临头强行拔刀也不是不行。  
他还记得当初带着英俊干净的骑士离开酒吧的时候，队友集齐嫉妒羡慕祝福肯定的复杂表情。  
战士从龙骑挤眉弄眼伸舌头舔嘴角地目送二人出门的表情能才想到，这家伙已经在幻想纯良骑士被干得一边喵喵叫哥哥一边摇屁股的场面了。战士从回忆中惊醒，他不能让龙骑知道自己才是下面的那个。  
骑士还在认真研究这个体势该如何“解锁”。双眼明亮，嘴唇湿润，随着思绪摆动的尾巴仿佛色欲的蛇。战士又有感觉了，让骑士再次干他。  
半个小时之后，骑士又射了一次，反而变得更大，让战士有一种要肛裂的错觉。  
战士目光呆滞地趴在枕头上，命令骑士。  
“你别动，动了我疼。”  
他第一次见到高潮的时候双眉紧簇，半长着嘴背龙诗的骑士。可能曾经也是个吟游诗人吧，战士心想。  
快天亮了，他实在无法，给熟悉的白魔法师打了通讯。白魔法师来的路上，他又强迫着骑士射了一次，祈祷着这只种猫能射了之后能软下去，可巨根丝毫没有消停的意思。  
骑士害羞地先套上了上衣，把被子缠在两人胯间，突然耳朵竖起来，紧接着就像战士猜想的那样，白魔到了。  
“敢说出去，我就死斗你的诗人跳崖。”  
“好吧，这年头招个战士太难了。你说什么都算。”  
白魔和战士对了暗号，被放进来。白魔是个小矮子，仰头看着连接处，觉得不可思议。  
“嚯，这尺寸，这只猫尾巴长在前面的？”  
“你到底行不行？”  
“我才知道你这战士居然下面还打环的，你好骚啊。”  
白魔举起法杖，戳了戳战士的屁股。  
“强行拔出来估计要卧床一周哦。”  
“你能直接给这只猫绝育吗？”  
“那不行，违反我当初成为医者的宣言。”矮子挠了挠头，“现在是春天，如果等到发情期自然过去，大概就可以了。”  
“那是多久？”  
骑士思考了一阵，一本正经地推测：“大概七月吧。”  
“说话要讲逻辑。”  
矮子想了想，又支了一招。  
“我有个同门，后来据说是退学了。现在大概在云雾街卖禁药，我听说他有能让人变化外表的魔药，你可以去找来试试。”  
“靠谱吗？”  
“吃不死人啦。”矮子露出了阴险的表情，搓了搓手指：“只不过怕是要点小金金。”  
冰冷的雪夜，两个穿着长袍的连体人在一个小矮子的带领下从旅店向贫民窟缓慢移动着。  
地下城没有夜晚，昏暗的箱子里蹿动着人影，矮子带他们穿过人群，战士一边小步前进，一边被骑士无意识地从后面抽插。三人钻进一家破败的小店里，店主是个穿着黑袍的矮子，正在架子上爬上爬下。  
“那种药，来两瓶。”  
黑色矮子趴下取走了白色矮子送上来的金币，是骑士和战士忙活一周的工钱。两瓶冒着泡的蓝色药水递了过来。  
白色矮子嘱咐道：“脑子里想着想要变成的样子，喝一瓶。等到想变回来的时候，就想着自己以前的样子，再喝一瓶。”  
猫骑士面露不安，在战士表情的催促下闭着眼强灌了下去。他惨叫起来，脸开始融化，耳朵消失，肩膀变宽，变成了另一幅样子。  
叫声渐渐平息了，战士感觉到巨根从屁股里滑了出来，温暖的精液缓缓流出。战士终于自由了，转过身，正想痛揍骑士，却看到了张一模一样的脸。  
骑士很抱歉地说：“抱歉，刚刚太紧张了。脑子里想得全是你的脸。”  
战士的大脑要沸腾了。看着骑士眼中那熟悉的热切和温柔，想象起自己被自己干的场面。

天亮了，龙骑敲响了战士的房门。  
“昨天晚上怎么样，是不是差点被你操怀孕了？”  
战士露出了害羞又难为情的神色，但很快就强装镇定了下来。  
“啊....那倒没有。”  
“怎么回事？突然遮遮掩掩的？你平常不这样的。”  
“他.....很主动，有一点点暴躁.....但是又成熟又体贴.....”  
战士的脸灼烧起来。  
“他人呢？已经走了？”  
“还在旅馆里。昨晚太累了，大概今天要休息。”  
“今晚还要再接再厉？”  
战士认真地点了点头。


End file.
